


A night in the tavern

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gwaine knows when he's been defeated





	A night in the tavern

Percival grinned and padded Gwaine's shoulder. "Come along to the tavern tonight, it'll help."

Gwaine's shoulders slumped as he looked after Merlin. The man he had stayed for, the man he would do anything for. He had known the moment they had met that Merlin was his chance at a place he could call home. 

He had followed him to Camelot and fought lots of battles for him. 

But he couldn't deny that there was someone Merlin was a lot more interested in. 

And when he saw the look the King send his servant and the huge smile it caused on Merlin's face, Gwaine knew he would never stand a chance.

It hurt, but he knew when he was defeated. 

A night in the tavern sounded like a very good idea.


End file.
